No Help Now
by Hypermanic
Summary: One-shot with my OC's in Haven City. What I think would have happened if the war was lost at the end of Jak 3. Songfic. One-shot. R'n'R. Enjoy!


Hi. I'm feeling a bit down 'cause Michael Jackson has died recently, so if I appear a bit angst-y, I apologize. Read and Review, please. Enjoy.

**No Help Now.**

We stopped at the edge of where the city walls stood.

There was nothing left.

Stretching on forever.

Burnt land.

Ashes covering every inch of the battlefield.

**What about sunrise?**

**What about rain?**

**What about all the things you said we were to gain?**

I stepped forward slowly. I heard someone muttering, "So this is what the "great" City is reduced to." I ignored them and continued forward.

Rubble crumbled underneath my feet.

**What about killing fields? Is there a time? What about all the things that you said was yours and mine?**

I could feel it.

The Pain.

I could hear it.

The Screams.

I could taste it.

The Blood.

I could smell it.

The Bodies Burnt Alive.

I could see it.

The Families Separated.

I could sense it.

Fear, Pain, Loss, Grief, Anger.

**Did you ever stop to notice all the blood we shed before? **

A tear slipped down my cheek. I could feel it welling up in my chest.

**Did you ever stop to notice this crying Earth, this weeping shore? **

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh. **

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh.**

I glanced back. The rest of the group was going to follow.

"Don't. Don't follow." They looked at me and froze. My voice was weak, but I shook it off and turned back as more tears dripped down.

**What have we done to the world? Look what we've done.**

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a shuddering breath. I continued forward. _Please, don't let them be dead. Don't..._ I walked over to what looked like a house, now reduced to a heap of trash and useless material.

**What about all the peace that you pledged your only son?**

I crouched down and pushed some larger pieces of the former walls out of my way. I froze when I saw a small hand. I pushed some more rubble out of my way but stumbled back when I saw who it was.

**What about flowering fields? Is there a time? What about all the dreams that you said was yours and mine?**

Tears began to cloud my vision. My throat clogged up. I choked and gasped for air.

**Did you ever stop to notice all the children dead from war?**

I was breaking down. I needed to pull it together. I had to stay strong. For their sake. They needed me...

**Did you ever stop to notice this crying Earth, this weeping shore?**

My knees gave out underneath me as I fell into a crumpled heap and sobbed. I let all my pain and loneliness out.

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh. **

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh.**

_My sister....My family....All gone....Now what?_

**I used to dream.**

What do I do?

**I used to glance beyond the stars.**

I looked up at the blood red sky. _Help me...._

**Now I don't know where we are. Although I know we drifted far!**

_Someone....help me! Don't leave me on my own! How am I expected to go on? There's no one left!_

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh. **

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh.**

The wind began to blow hard, sweeping the dust from _her_ face. I stood up, holding my head, and screamed into the wind.

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh.**

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh.**

Tears streamed down my face. Looks like I really AM weak. I couldn't even protect my family. I couldn't even keep a single promise!

**Hey, what about yesterday****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about the seas****  
****(What about us)****  
****The heavens are falling down****  
****(What about us)****  
****I can't even breathe****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about the bleeding Earth****  
****(What about us)****  
****Can't we feel its wounds****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about nature's worth**

What good was I?! How am I meant to live if I can't protect anyone?!

**(Ooo, ooo)****  
****It's our planet's womb****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about animals****  
****(What about it)****  
****We've turned kingdoms to dust****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about elephants****  
****(What about us)****  
****Have we lost their trust****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about crying whales****  
****(What about us)****  
****We're ravaging the seas****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about forest trails**

I screamed until my throat was sore. I could use my senses clearly. Everything before we got here. Flashing before my eyes. The wind only blew harder with my cries.

**  
****(Ooo, ooo)****  
****Burnt despite our pleas****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about the holy land****  
****(What about it)****  
****Torn apart by creed****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about the common man****  
****(What about us)****  
****Can't we set him free****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about children dying****  
****(What about us)****  
****Can't you hear them cry****  
****(What about us)****  
****Where did we go wrong**

WHY?! TELL ME?! SOMEONE TELL ME WHY?! PLEASE!

**  
****(Ooo, ooo)****  
****Someone tell me why****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about babies****  
****(What about it)****  
****What about the days****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about all their joy****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about the man****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about the crying man****  
****(What about us)****  
****What about Abraham****  
****(What was us)****  
****What about death again**

**  
****(Ooo, ooo)****  
****Do we give a damn?!**

NO! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh.**

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oooooooohhh.**

The wind stopped and I fell back down. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It didn't help. I was alone in this field of pain. On my own, this time around.

No friends to back me up.

No family to pull me back up.

No reckless sister to patch me up when I'm seriously wounded.

No.

No one can help me now....

I hope you liked it. Angst-y, huh? The song is "Earth Song" by Michael Jackson. Think of it as a tribute to him. Where it says "City", it means Haven City, from the game this is classified as. This is what I think would have happened if they lost the war in Jak 3. Think of it in any way you want. To tell the truth, I really don't care.

If you want to see a place that kinda looks like the place described here, but it's not a city, go watch the songs music video. It's where I got my inspiration.


End file.
